Coupler systems for modern railroad cars typically include a draft gear to cushion and absorb forces placed on the system during car operation. In conventional draft gears, draft forces impinging upon a wedge member extending from an open end of a draft gear housing are dissipated in the draft gear housing through a friction clutch assembly. The open end of the draft gear housing has a series of inwardly tapered friction surfaces such that as the wedge member is forced inwardly of the draft gear housing, in response to draft forces acting thereon, friction members forming part of the friction clutch assembly are also moved axially inward of the housing and radially outward by the wedge member. As the wedge member moves axially inward relative to the housing the wedge member provides a radially directed force against the friction members whereby increasing the friction force between the friction members and the housing. Moreover, inner ends of the friction members abut against a follower or spring seat. The spring seat is resiliently biased against the friction members by a spring assembly which resists axial inward movement of the friction members and wedge member.
While conventional draft gears have high shock absorbing capacities and capabilities, they tend to transmit high magnitude of force to the railcar structure during a work cycle. Of course, transmitting a high magnitude of force to the railcar structure can result in damages to the goods being carried by the railcar.
Thus, there is continuing need and desire for a draft gear having the capability and capacity for absorbing extremely large forces during operation of the railcar while offering improved cushioning between the draft gear and the railcar structure.